As is known, a vehicle is often equipped with information processing devices, such as a navigation system and various types of control devices. Each function of a program (e.g., an application program) retained or installed in such an information processing device is required to continue being appropriately executed. For this reason, for example, a technique for verifying the operation of a program to be executed by an information processing device has been proposed. An example of the technique is disclosed in Patent Document 1.
The device disclosed in Patent Document 1 is an image formation device (MFP) as a device provided with a function of performing operation verification of an updated program. The image formation device includes a storage section, which stores a program, an execution section, which executes a program, and a control section, which checks the operation of an updated program. When a program stored in the storage section is executed after the program is updated, the control section performs operation verification of an executed function of the program. With the operation verification, it is verified whether the update of the program has been normally completed.